Dame Razones
by Catnip on fire
Summary: Ayano se dará cuenta de algo que pasa inadvertidamente frente a sus ojos, ¿hará algo contra ello? ¿o simplemente lo olvidara?, ¿Podrá luchar contra sus sentimientos o estos llegaran hacer más fuertes y por fin lograra lo que se ha propuesto por mucho tiempo? Es mi primer fic, espero les agrade c:
1. Chapter 1

_La miraba desde atrás como cada mañana, era una verdadera suerte que ni ella o Yui lo notaran, suspire sonriendo y preguntando en qué momento me enamoré tan profundamente de ella, de repente reaccione dándome cuenta de lo peor Yui esta besando esos labios que me pertenecen, está besando esos labios que deberían ser míos, no puedo mover ni uno sólo de mis músculos, me quedó estática ahí con miles de lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro empapando mis mejillas, junto con este dolor que me carcome por dentro, nunca pensé que esto pasara, ¿es mi culpa por no atreverme a confesarle mi amor? Suspire con dolor. _¿Porque no puedes amarme como yo te amo? _Susurro silenciosamente, en ese instante siento desde atrás unos brazos que me envuelven cálidamente_

¿Chizuru? - Pregunto entre sollozos.

¿Ayano estas bien? ... A-akari no te preocupes estoy bien. _¿ Tal vez vio lo que yo vi?_ _Limpie mis lagrimas rápidamente y fingí una sonrisa._

Sabes que puedes contar conmigo – _me ofreció un pañuelo amistosamente_

Gracias, pero en verdad solo son mis alergias – _le sonreí lo más creíble posible_.

Bueno entonces hay que correr para alcanzar a las chicas y no llegar tarde a clase – _me tomo de la mano para correr hacia donde se encontraba el motivo de todos mis pensamientos_

¡Ayano!- _me brindo la sonrisa más hermosa como solo ella sabe hacerlo._

T …T oshino k…Kyoko buen d…día, buen día Funami-san – _era imposible para mi, aun así no podía evitar sentir vergüenza ante ella_

Buen día Sugiura ¿te pasó algo? Tienes los ojos rojos

Es una simple alergia sin importancia, vamos o no llegaremos a tiempo, yo como parte del consejo estudiantil no puedo llegar tarde- _me encamine lo más rápido posible y así estar al menos unos metros alejadas de ellas. _

¿Ayano? – _Se coloco a mi lado rápidamente_

Dime T-oshino Kyo-ko, ¡¿o acaso pretendes que llegue tarde a clases?! – _sonrojándome un poco por estar caminando a su lado_

Quería ver si me podías pasar la tarea, Yui no quiere – haciendo un puchero gracioso- y en verdad la necesito, ¿puedes? – _después de eso me coloco una cara demasiado tierna y fue imposible negarme_

Y-yo , está bien pero s-sólo lo hago para que el profesor no te pase a la pizarra y así no perder valioso tiempo de clase – _desvié mi mirada hacia cualquier lado menos a ella._

Gracias Ayano te debo una – tomándola de la mano - vamos antes de que llegué el profesor

T-Toshin-o Ky-yoko – _mi sonrojo era intenso lo sabía, pero aun así su mano es tan suave, sí le digo lo que vi, sí le preguntó, no, no puedo, no quiero saber la verdad, será mejor olvidarlo y de paso aprovechar la calidad de su mano, ella no me soltó hasta llegar al salón de clases._

Ayano – _me hablo mi querida a amiga apenas viéndome llegar_- tengo una buena noticia - _sonriéndome como siempre_,_ parece que ni siquiera noto que anteriormente venía con Toshino_.

¿Qué pasa Chitose? – _pregunte intrigada_

Pues el profesor que está encargado del viaje de estudios me ha pedido que le ayude a asignar los cuartos para todas las estudiantes – sonriendo abiertamente-

¿ Y se supone que eso es bueno? - _dije totalmente confundida esta vez._

¡OH¡ ya verás que tan bueno es Ayano – _sonrió y se fue a sentar a su pupitre_

_Bueno si es así me enterare, de todas formas solo faltan dos días para el viaje escolar, saque mi cuaderno y me dirigí con Toshino Kyoko_

¡T-toshino Ky-yoko! Toma_ – estire mis manos entregándole el cuaderno con la tarea_

¡Ayano gracias!-_ lo arrebato rápidamente de mis manos _

D-de nada, ¡p-pero apúrate que el sensei está a punto de llegar! – _dirigiéndome rápidamente a mi asiento _

_Suspire apenas llegue a mi asiento y comencé a mirar por la ventana, recuerdo cuando conocí a mi despistada rubia; era el primer día de clases, yo obviamente no conocía a nadie y simplemente me la pasaba todo el tiempo en mi pupitre con la mirada abajo, nunca fui buena para socializar rápidamente, ese día para mi mala suerte había olvidado mi almuerzo y no traía dinero para comprar algo el hambre simplemente me estaba matando y entonces apareció ella_

¿Ayano cierto?-_ jalando una silla y sentándose enfrente de mi_

S-si -_aun con la vista agachada _- ¿necesitas algo?

Pues solo he venido a dejarte esto - _colocando unas bolas de arroz y un jugo_ – creo que has olvidado tu almuerzo y bueno yo comí mucho esta mañana así que no tengo hambre

_Alce mi mirada sorprendida y vi sus hermosos ojos azules_ – y-yo no p-puedo aceptarlo

Por favor acéptalo si? – _Sonriendo_ – hoy por ti y mañana por mí – _me cerro un ojo y se fue caminando de ahí_

_Me quede como tonta viendo como se iba, desde ese momento comencé a fijarme más en ella y poco tiempo después me enamore_

¡AYANO!_ –gritando y pasando su mano enfrente de su rostro- _¡AYANO RESPONDE!_ – agitándola por los hombros_

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? T-Toshino K-Kyoko – reaccionando rápidamente

Tu cuaderno Ayano, gracias – _mostrándole el pulgar en señal de agradecimiento y retirándose a su asiento_

De nada

_Después de eso el sensei llego y comenzó así la clase entre algunos pensamientos confusos. _


	2. Decisiones

**Capitulo 2 : Decisiones**

_Era el día del viaje de estudios, no esperaba nada especial de el, mejor dicho no espero nada de cada uno de los días que pasan, simplemente no puedo olvidar ese beso que vi, por más que trató es imposible y mucho más sí las veo siempre juntas y sonriendo, simplemente nunca deja de doler._

- Ayano hoy será un día muy importante para ti – _brindándome una sonrisa amable_

- ¿Porque dices eso Chitose? – _confundida_

- En unos momentos lo sabrás. – _soltando una pequeña risita_

_Pasaron algunos minutos entre charlas hasta que llego el profesor sonriente_

- Bueno chicas, me alegra que por fin sea el día, primero que nada les asignare los cuartos donde se hospedaran y con la persona que estarán de compañera_sacando su lista y comenzando a leer. –_ Bien, Chitose Ikeda compartirá habitación con Yui Funami

_No pude evitar escuchar como mi hermosa rubia se quejaba_

- Yui , yo quería estar contigo _– haciendo una mueca_

- Tu solo querías estar conmigo para molestarme y lo sabes – _sonriéndole a Chitose_ – ¿vamos?

- Claro , vamos – _mi adorada amiga tomo su maleta y se fue sonriendo_

- Bien, sigamos_ – mientras nombraba los nombres de mis demás compañeras pasando varios minutos_

_¡Dios! Solo quedamos Toshino, tres chicas más y yo, sin poder evitarlo me puse realmente nerviosa algo me decía que Chitose había arreglado todo para que durmiera en la misma habitación que Toshino, solo esperaba que mis sospechas no se convirtieran en realidad._

- Toshino Kyoko tu compartirás cuarto con Ayano Sugiura

_Al escuchar mi nombre no hice nada más que cerrar los ojos_

- ¡yei! ¡esto es estupendo! Vamos a la recamara Ayano_ – diciéndolo con un tono sensual como suele hacerlo_

- To-oshino K-kyoko bien , n-no me queda m-mas que estar contigo_ – fingí molestia y camine junto con ella hasta el cuarto_

_Cuando llegue a la recamara vi algo que no me espere_

- ¡S-SOLO TIENE UNA C-CAMA!_ – grite sonrojada_

- ¡WOUU¡_ esto es mejor de lo que espere – dándole una leve nalgada a su compañera de cuarto_

- ¡T-TO-TOOSHINO K-KY-OKO!-_ más roja que un tomate – _¡N-NO HAGAS ES-SO! ¡BAKA!

- Era una broma Ayano_ – riendo y buscando algo de comer en la pequeña nevera_

- Baka_ – susurrando y escondiendo su cara en una almohada_

_- ¡SIII! – grito la rubia emocionada - ¡RON CON PASAS MI FAVORITO!_

_Retire un poco mi cara de la almohada para verla, sonreía de una manera tan hermosa, ella voltio y se quedo mirándome_

- ¿quieres cierto?_ – acercándose a la pobre chica tímida_

- N-no –_ viendo el envase de helado_

- Vamos Ayano yo se que te encanta_ – tomando una cucharada y poniéndola frente a ella – _anda abre la boca

- N-no q-quiero_ – tapando su boca son sus manos_

- Abre la boca ¿si?_ – colocando una carita tierna_

- Um_ – quitando sus manos y abriendo la boca_

- Bien , así me gusta_ – dándole la cucharada de helado –_ahora todo el demás helado es para mí_ – riendo – _eso será lo único que comerás tu_ – tomando todos los envases de helado y corriendo del cuarto_

- ¡TOSHINO! – _gritando –_ eres una tramposa – _suspirando y recostándose en la cama_

_De repente reacciono y me doy cuenta, acabo de tener un beso indirecto con Toshino – _No puede ser _– tape mis ojos con mi ante brazo y sonreí estúpidamente, rogaba porque nadie entrara y me viera así de sonrojada, aunque momentos después un pensamiento atravesó mi mente – _supongo que es la única forma en que obtendré un beso de ella _– suspire tristemente – _que suerte tienes Funami – _me quede así durante unos minutos más, tiempo después me levante y camine directo a uno de los cuartos aun tenía algo que tratar con Chitose._

- ¡CHITOSE! – _abriendo la puerta salvajemente_

_Para mi mala suerte solo encontré otra escena que hizo quebrar mi corazón un poco más, solo mire como Funami acariciaba la cara de mi Ángel mientras la besaba._

- P-perdón, yo no vi nada_ – cerrando la puerta y corriendo a cualquier parte menos cerca de ellas dos llegando a un bello jardín alejado de todo._

_Yo solo pedía una oportunidad para hacerla feliz ¿acaso es mucho pedir?- secándose cada una de sus lagrimas -_ Solo quiero hacerla feliz

_- ¿_A quién quieres hacer feliz?

- T-toshino Kyoko, y-yo a nadie – _volteando la mirada_

- ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras? – _sentándose a su lado y mirándola_

- eh… s-si , solo Chitose se ha enojada conmigo, eso es todo – _intentando sonreír_

- oh ya veo, de ella hablabas _– cambiando su mirada al frente-_ supongo que tienes que pedirle perdón, eso la hará feliz – _sonriendo_- o darle un poco de helado, eso siempre me hace feliz a mi

_- sonriendo un poco_ – tienes razón eso hare

- Bueno, Ayano, yo solo quería pedirte que por favor no digas nada de lo que viste – _sonrojada- _es un poco vergonzoso aun para mi

- C-claro no hay ningún problema, yo no diré nada – _jugando con sus dedos_

- Bien – _levantándose_ - ¿quieres venir con nosotras? Veremos películas y comeremos algunas golosinas – _aplaudiendo_

- No g-gracias, tengo que buscar a Chitose y pedirle disculpas

- Bueno comprare algo para ti – _yéndose de ahí con pequeños saltos_

_Viéndola irse- _¿Qué hare con todo esto que siento por ti?_ – levantándose dispuesta a encontrar a su querida amiga Chitose._

- Después de vagar un rato a los alrededores por fin logre encontrar a Chitose

- Chitose, necesito contarte algo , acompáñame al cuarto

- Claro Ayano, aunque si es para agradecerme que estés junto a Toshino, no es necesario – _sonriendo_

- Hablando de eso, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? , y-yo no quiero estar a su lado –_entrando al cuarto correspondiente_

- Yo solo le dije al profesor que sería bueno que ustedes compartieran cuarto, así la vicepresidenta del concejo estudiantil podría mantenerla tranquila, así que el profesor solo tomo en cuenta mi comentario – _soltando una pequeña risita_

- Claro que chistosita – _colocando una cara molesta_ – pero bueno, y-yo no te traje a eso, hay algo que debo contarte

- ¿Algo? ¿Qué pasa? – _sentándose_

- B-bueno he visto Funami y Toshino Kyoko b-besándose ¡Y NO ES QUE ESTUVIERA ESPIANDO¡ , p-pero tu sabes lo que s-siento por ella y realmente no se que hacer, necesito de tu ayuda – _sentándose a su lado_

- Vaya, nunca pensé que sucediera, creí que solo eran buenas amigas

- Yo pensé lo mismo, pero ahora sé que no es así

- Llego el momento Ayano _– colocando su mano encima de la pobre chica_

- ¿E-el momento? – _confundida_

- Tienes que decirle lo que sientes a Toshino, no te puedes quedar así

- ¡¿QU-UE?¡ ¡NO PUEDO HACER ESO! _– levantándose precipitadamente_

- Ayano – _calmada _– tienes que hacerlo, es eso o simplemente olvidarte de todo el amor que sientes por ella

- P-pero

- Pero nada, si no decides te vas arrepentir después _– colocando su mano en el hombro de su compañera _– sabes que cuentas conmigo

- Gracias – _resignada _– lo pensare

- Te recomiendo que lo hagas pronto, antes de que haya sentimiento más fuertes de por medio- _saliendo de ahí_

_Chitose tiene razón, es mi última oportunidad, puede ser un ganar o perder, pero aun así lo haré por ella._

* * *

Bueno espero que les vaya gustando la historia :3 , como ven es mi primer fic y acepto todo tipo de criticas :D si tienen alguna sugerencia con gusto la tomare en cuenta, aun así muchas gracias por leer :$


	3. Confesión

**Capitulo 3 - Confesión **

_Por fin llego el momento que estuve evitando todo el día, era de noche y quisiera o no tenia que dormir con ella, en la misma cama a pocos centímetros, de solo pensarlo mi piel se erizaba y mis mejillas de tornaban de color rojo – esto será demasiado para mi _

- Ayano ¿no te importa que duerma desnuda cierto? - _colocando una mirada seria_

- ¡¿Qué?! – _volteando rápidamente_

- riendo a carcajadas- era broma, debiste ver la cara que colocaste _– metiéndose al baño para cambiarse_

- ¡ERES UNA TONTA! – _metiéndose a la cama y tapándose prácticamente completa_

- Soy tan tonta que saco mejores calificaciones que tu – _burlándose y saliendo con su pijama de tomate _

- ¿Aun tienes eso? – _sonriendo_

- Si, hace que me vea más linda – _guiñando un ojo_

- s- si … si tu lo dices – _mirando a cualquier otro lado_

- Bueno espero que no ronques Ayano – _apagando la luz de la lámpara y metiéndose entre las cobijas_

- P-por supuesto que n-no – _tapándose aun más_

- perfecto, ahora a dormir – _dándole la espalda_

- Descansa – observando en la oscuridad

_Pasaron unos minutos en los que simplemente para mí era imposible dormir o incluso cerrar los ojos, en mi mente solo estaba las palabras de Chitose. _

- T-Toshino Kyoko ¿estás despierta? – _susurrando _

- Si, aun no logro dormir supongo que es demasiado temprano – _volteando hacia su compañera _

- T-tengo que d-decirte algo

- Claro, dime – _poniéndole atención_

- T-tu - _nerviosa_

- ¿yo?

- Tú me gustas – _apenas audible_

- ¿Qué? No te escuche nada , habla más fuerte Ayano – _haciendo una cara graciosa_

_- Tapándose la cara con vergüenza_ – tu m-me gustas, siempre me has gustado

- Tu también me gustas Ayano – _contestando rápidamente _

- Entiendo que nunca me harás caso pe… ¿Qué? – _abriendo los ojos_

- Tu también me gustas mucho Ayano

- No bromees c-conmigo por f-favor

- No estoy bromeando – _acercando su mano y acariciándole el rostro suavemente_ – me has gustado desde la primera vez que te vi, pienso que te veías demasiado linda cuando tomabas los apuntes – _sonrojándose levemente-_ tu cara de seriedad me encanta, junto con otras cosas – _soltando una pequeña risita_- ¿recuerdas la primera vez que hablamos? , pues ese día yo no había comido absolutamente nada, pero no me importo en absoluto darte mi almuerzo y tú muy bien sabes cómo soy con la comida.

- ¿Es verdad esto que me dices? Y-yo no puedo creerlo

- Hare que lo creas

_Lentamente se acerco hasta mi con lentitud, delineando mi rostro con la punta de sus dedos, desde mi frente, pasando por mi nariz, mejillas y llegando a mis labios los cuales acaricio aun más lentamente- te quiero – susurro mientras sus labios rozaban los míos deseosos de ella, no soporte más y termine por acabar con la distancia que nos separaba logrando saborear lo dulce de sus labios lentamente, y así en cada roce de nuestros labios un poco de mi le iba perteneciendo a ella._

- Kyoko – _separándonos por falta de aire _

- Me llamaste por mi nombre – _sonriendo mientras acaricia el rostro de la pequeña de cabellos purpura-_ me gusta

- ¿E-estoy soñando? – _con las mejillas ardiendo_

- Um no lo sé – _juntando sus labios con los de la chica sonrojada-_ no creo que sea un sueño, tus labios saben demasiado bien como para que lo sea –_sonriendo_ – sabes esto es mejor que el ron con pasas

- Tonta, obvio que es mejor – _atreviéndose a acariciar la cara de la bella rubia_ – p-pero no creo que se compare con e-el sabor de los tuyos – _totalmente roja_

- ¿Tú crees?, creo que debemos probar una vez más para estar seguras –_sonriendo_

- Pienso lo mismo –_cerrando los ojos y fundiéndose en un nuevo y dulce beso_

_Sin lugar a dudas cada una de mis fantasías en donde lograba probar esos tentadores labios no podían compararse con la realidad, simplemente eran lo más exquisito que había probado en mi corta vida y solo quería seguir saboreando lo dulce de ellos.  
No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo paso pero note que dejo de responder mis besos y ahí note que mi bello Ángel se había quedado dormida, sonreí tontamente y acomode mi cabeza en su pecho para dormir a su lado. _

…

_Desperté con la luz del sol alumbrando mis ojos, lentamente fui abriendo cada uno de mis parpados encontrándome con la más bella imaginen que había visto, mi hermosa princesa dormía en mi pecho abrazándome cariñosamente por la cintura._

- Eres tan bella_ – susurre acariciando levemente su rostro_

_En mi mente cruzo el pensamiento de besarla nuevamente, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de verla dormir y así estuve prácticamente durante dos horas, entre caricias a su rostro y cabello._

- Mm_ – abriendo los ojos perezosamente y acomodándose mejor en el cuerpo de Ayano _

- T- Toshino Kyoko_ – intentando moverse_

- Mm no_ – aferrándose al cuerpo de su compañera de cuarto_- no te levantes aun

- P- pero hoy tenemos el recorrido por el museo, tenemos que ir

_- Levantándose precipitadamente y tomando las mejillas de la sonrojada chica _- ¡vamos a escaparnos¡ hoy quiero pasar todo el día solo contigo Ayano

- Pero yo soy parte del concejo estudiantil, tengo que ir –_emocionada con las palabras de la rubia_

_- Colocando una cara pensativa – _¿confías en mi?

- Claro que si_ – sin dudar un segundo _

- Entonces déjamelo a mí ¿sí?_ – proporcionándole un pequeño beso en los labios _

- S-si_ – totalmente encantada por la pequeña rubia _

- Bien_ – colocándose de pie- _tu quédate aquí y tapate completa, yo mientras voy por el sensei

- Pero –_ indecisa_

- Nada de pero, espérame_ – saliendo por la puerta_

- Toshino _– acomodándose en la cama y tapándose completa - _¿Qué estará pensando?, aunque no puedo negar que prefiero pasar el día a solas con ella_ – sonrojándose- _me gusta tanto _– haciendo ruiditos _

_- Entrando rápidamente – _como le dije sensei Ayano tiene mucha temperatura_ – guiñándole un ojo a su compañera recostada_

- Como es posible_ – entrando a la habitación _

- No lo sé, así amaneció_ – acercándose a su amiga y susurrándole en el odio _– esta noche tocare tu cuerpo desnudo y lo hare mío hasta que grites mi nombre Ayano – _dejándole un pequeño beso en la oreja_

_- Sonrojándose violentamente y sintiendo escalofríos – _to-oshino

- Mire sensei está toda y roja, toque su frente vera que esta demasiado caliente_ – sonriendo _

- Veamos_ –acercándose a su alumna y tocando su frente - _¡Sugiura! ¡Estas ardiendo! Llamare a un doctor

- Espere sensei_ – acercándose la pequeña rubia a su instructor – _creo que con solo reposo y algunos baños con agua fría se le pasara, no es necesario el doctor

- Pero está ardiendo Toshino_ – preocupado –_

- Confié en mi sensei, soy su amiga y ella siempre se pone así cuando anda en esos días molestos para las chicas, usted entiende_ – seria_

- Oh_ – apenado – _entonces dejare que te encargues de ella el día de hoy, yo regresare de la excursión al anochecer

- Por supuesto sensei, yo la cuidare

- Gracias Toshino, por favor Sugiura descanse – _saliendo del cuarto_

- S-si sensei_ – tapándose aun mas_

- Waaa – aventándose encima de la acalorada chica – te dije que iba a funcionar, ahora podemos pasar todo el día juntas – sonriendo

- No me gusta mentir – sonrojada

- Pero tu no has mentido nada, ¿o acaso no estás caliente? – riendo al ver su cara roja

- ¡Eres una pervertida!, como se te ocurre decir eso – empujándola

- ¡Oye! No es mi culpa que reaccionaras tan bien a mis palabras, así que tu eres la pervertida y además solo lo oí en la televisión – sacándole la lengua

- Pues… pues , ¡tonta! – saliendo de la cama – me iré a bañar mejor –tomando su toalla

- ¿Nos bañamos juntas Ayano? – siguiéndola

- ¡NO! – empujándola y cerrando la puerta rápidamente – pervertida – abriendo la regadera

- Haciendo una mueca – bueno, iré a ver la televisión – corriendo a la sala de estar

_- Lavándose el cuerpo _- Tengo que preguntarle a Toshino sobre Funami – _suspirando-_ pero tengo miedo de lo que me diga – _enjuagándose el cuerpo_ – ahora que por fin he confesado mis sentimientos me embargan más conflictos _– cerrando la llave del agua y colocándose una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo_ – Bueno al menos disfrutare de el día de hoy – _sonriendo y saliendo del baño_- Toshino Kyoko ya puedes entrar a bañarte – _haciéndose la enfadada_

- ¿Estás enojada Ayano? – _mirándola curiosa_ – tu sabes que esto lo hice para que estuviéramos juntas – _tomando su mano_ –

- Negando con la cabeza – no estoy enojada, pero mejor entra a bañarte para poder irnos

- Tienes razón, entre más rápido mejor – regalándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y entrando al baño

_- Mirando por donde se había ido la pequeña rubia –_ mepondré algo muy lindo para ella_ – sonrojada y buscando entre sus pertenencias la mejor ropa_

_Después de algunos minutos por fin estaba lista para su hermosa rubia_

_- Saliendo del baño – _Uhhh esto es lo que necesitaba un baño caliente_ – con una cara relajada y fijando su mirada en la otra persona dentro del cuarto – _Ayano , e- estas muy linda _– viendo fijamente a su compañera_

- G-gracias , t-tu t-también

- ¿eh? –riendo - ¿te parezco linda en toalla?

- SI , d-digo no, b-bueno no sé, te … te e-espero afuera mejor_ –saliendo del cuarto apresuradamente_

- Tan linda_ – con una sonrisa en su rostro _

_Afuera del cuarto_

- Soy una tonta, no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa cerca de ella_ – mirando por una ventana la vista de la pequeña ciudad – _tengo que controlarme_ – alzando el puño _

- Ayano_ – cerrando la puerta tras de ella – _estoy lista

- H-hermosa_ – mirándola_

- ¿perdón?_ – colocándose a su lado_

- Eh … nada, vayámonos ya

_- Sonriendo – _te prometo que hoy será uno de los mejores días de tu vida_ –tomándola de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos_

- Ya comenzó a serlo_ – sonrojándose y aferrándose a la rubia_

* * *

Bueno ahí esta el capitulo :D , como notaran ahora si no hay kyoko / yui al menos por ahora :B, muchas gracias por los Reviews *-* , tengan un excelente dia!


	4. Día Mágico

_Kyoko tomaba delicadamente la mano de su sonrojada acompañante mientras caminaban por las ajetreadas calles de esa ciudad_

- Kyoko, ¿sabes a donde nos dirigimos?

- Claro Ayano

- Siento que solo estamos dando vueltas _– suspira cansada-_

- Es más, ya llegamos – _deteniéndose satisfecha_

- _Mirando aquel lugar -_ ¿Me trajiste a comer? , eso lo pudimos haber hecho en el hotel

- No no no Ayano, este lugar es el mejor en todo Japón, sirven el mejor yakisoba de todos _– entrando al local _

- _Suspira_- bueno, espero que sea excelente

- Veras que si – _encontrando una mesa alejado de todo_ – aquí Ayano – _retirando la silla para que se sentara la pequeña_

- Gracias – _sonriendo por el gesto _

- De nada – _sentándose enfrente y mirando el menú detenidamente-_

- Señoritas ¿Qué desean ordenar? _– sonriente_

- Umm una orden de Tonkatsu y una de Yakisoba por favor – _feliz _- ¿y tu Ayano?

- Em … una orden de yakisoba y una de unagi por favor

- Enseguida – _saliendo de ahí_

- _Volteando la mirada a su acompañante -_ Ayano estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo _– sonriendo- _

- _Sonrojándose _– yo t-tan bien estoy feliz de estar contigo – _evitando su mirada _

- Eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas _– alcanzando su mano sobre la mesa _

- ¡N-NO DIGAS COSAS VERGONZOSAS! – _apretando la mano de la feliz rubia_

- Disculpen señoritas aquí esta su orden – _acomodando todo perfectamente_- permiso

- Oh se ve delicioso _– soltando su mano_

- Si, mucho _– viendo el entusiasmo de la rubia _

- Por fin – _tomando los palillos y comenzando a comer_- ¡ESTO ES DELICIOSO!

- _Riendo_ – si es verdad – _comiendo despacio_

- Me quedaría a vivir aquí para siempre solo por su comida – _llenándose la boca _

- Que exagerada – _negando con la cabeza_ – aun así – _bajando un poco el tono de voz_ – yo me quedaría contigo

- ¿eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

- No , nada – _comiendo _

_Terminaron de comer entre risas, miradas coquetas y sonrojos excesivos. _

- Ayano, se que es un poco común, pero ¿quieres ir a ver una película?

- Créeme que contigo nada es común – _sonriendo-_ y me encantaría

- Bien, tengo la película perfecta – _caminando directamente al cinema_

- ¿Ah si? ¿Cuál será?

- Terror en chernobyl

- ¿Por qué una de terror?

- Porque así podre abrazarte cuando tengas miedo – _sonriendo _

- Y-yo no tendré miedo

- Claro, ya veremos después _– caminando emocionada_

_Suspire frustrada al saber que obviamente me daría miedo, pero también estaba emocionada al pensar en el suave abrazo de Kyoko._

- ¡Hey Ayano! Estas en las nubes – _dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente _

- Ou – _sobándose el pequeño golpe_

- Espérame aquí, iré por los boletos

- Si – _viéndola irse_ – _no puedo creer que este en una cita con Toshino Kyoko, es más ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA BESADO A TOSHINO KYOKO!, esto es más de lo que me llegue a imaginar_

- _Acercándose a la distraída Ayano_ – esta chica no aprende – _aproximándose aun más a la pequeña chica y depositando un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios_

- Waa –_apartándose sorprendida_- ¿p-porque hiciste eso?

- Porque estabas muy distraída y pensé que eso te ayudaría a reaccionar – _sonriendo_- ¿acaso no lo hizo? _– colocando una mirada coqueta_

- _Evitando la pregunta_ – no hagas eso, en público es vergonzoso

- Entonces, ¿en privado lo puedo hacer? – _colocando una mano en su pecho sugestivamente_

- _Alejándose un poco_ – s-si supongo que no hay problema –_agachando la mirada_

- _Abrazando a su compañera con entusiasmo –_ eres tan linda cuando te pones tímida

- ¡cállate! –_alejándose de ella sonrojada_

- Mi tsundere hermosa – _riendo y siguiéndola para comprar las chucherías _

- No soy tsundere

- Lo que tu digas Ayano – _enseñando la lengua-_ ¿Qué quieres para la película?, ¿palomitas, helado, o unos besos míos?

- Palomitas por favor

- Ouu que mala eres – _pidiendo las palomitas y algunos refrescos_

- _Negando con la cabeza_ – tu eres la mala

- No, no – _entregándole los dulces_ – vamos

- _Tomo los dulces y se encamino con ella a la sala_ - ¿en donde nos sentaremos?

- Hasta la última fila, ya sabes para poder darnos besos y que nadie lo note

- Te dije que en público no –_ nerviosa_

- Estará demasiado oscuro así que nadie lo notara _– guiñándole un ojo_

- Supongo que es verdad – _emocionándose discretamente_

- Ven – _encontrando los asientos perfectos_

_La película transcurría de lo más normal, aunque Ayano no podía negar que estaba muerta de miedo, pero también estaba muerta de la emoción al estar entre los brazos de Kyoko, simplemente disfrutaba totalmente de estar así de cerca_.

- ¿Ayano?

- ¿si? _– alzando su rostro_

- _La tomo delicadamente del rostro y junto sus labios con los de ella en un suave y corto beso_ – tenía muchas ganar de besarte, ¿me perdonas?

- Solo si me das otro beso – _dejando por un momento la vergüenza _

- _Sonriendo_ – eso lo hare con gusto – _dejando a un lado las palomitas se dedico a besar a su compañera mientras la película transcurría rápidamente._

…

- Y dime, ¿te gusto la película?

- Eh … pues la verdad no le puse mucha atención _– sonrojándose_ – tu me distrajiste la mayor parte del tiempo

- Ow, es que tus labios son realmente tentadores

- N-no digas eso

- ¡AYANO! – _gritando con alegría_-

- ¡QUE! – _confundida con el repentino cambio_

- ¡UNA CABINA DE FOTOS INSTANTÁNEAS! ¡vamos! _– jalándola de la mano_

- Espera –_ siendo arrastrada _

- ¡Es perfecto! – _adentrándose a la cabina_

- N-no me gustan las fotos

- Vamos Ayano, estas serán muy especiales ya que estaré yo presente – _levantando el pulgar_

- _Suspiro resignada_ – está bien

- Perfecto – _colocando el dinero y preparándose para las fotos_ - ¿lista?

- S-si

- ¡VAMOS! – _comenzando a hacer alguna pose para cada foto junto con la chica de cabello violeta_

- Esto es vergonzoso – _haciendo una pose_

- Espera aun falta la mejor

- ¿Cuál?

- Una foto donde nos besemos

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

- ¿Qué, porque no?

- Pues alguien podría ver la foto y me daría vergüenza

- ¿Te avergüenzo?

- No, no quise decir eso

- Pues lo siento, pero se acaba el tiempo – _tomando el rostro de la chica indecisa y besándola de forma intensa para la foto_

- Mm Kyoko – _suspirando al finalizar el beso_

- En verdad quería esa foto – _dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla-_ perdón – _saliendo y tomando el paquete de las fotos_

- _Tocando sus labios y siguiendo a Kyoko-_

- Estas fotos las guardare muy bien – _ocultándolas en su chaqueta_- ¿vamos?

- ¿regresamos al hotel?

- Claro que no, vamos al parque

- Pero ya es muy tarde, el profesor puede llegar y nos meteríamos en un gran problema

- Solo serán 5 minutos Ayano _– colocando un puchero_ – por favor

- _Suspira_- está bien, pero no más tiempo

- Si lo prometo _– tomándola de la mano y caminando rumbo al parque_

- _Esta chica me mandara a la ruina – _

- Ayano , ¿te divertiste hoy?

- Por supuesto, el día de hoy fue … mágico – _sonrojándose_ –

- _Sonríe_ – para mi también lo fue – _encontrando la banca perfecta y sentándose junto con Ayano _

- Gracias por lo de hoy, en verdad – _mirando algunas mariposas cercanas_

- Yo debería darte las gracias – _acariciando sus dedos_ – siempre quise tener una cita contigo

- Y-yo nunca lo imagine – _con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas_

- Menos yo, así que – _mirando el agua caer desde la fuente_ – Ayano, ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

- ¿Qué? – _volteando rápidamente hacia la rubia_

- Ayano _– mirándola de frente_ - ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Y-yo… pero, ¿Funami?

- ¿Qué hay con ella?

- Lo sabes muy bien, las he visto besándose _– colocando una expresión triste _

- Eso solo fue algo que Yui me pidió

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, ella hace algunos días me comento que no sabía besar muy bien y estaba preocupada ya que le gustaba alguien y no quería parecer inexperta y como te imaginas yo como su amiga me ofrecí a ayudarle – _explicando tranquilamente_ – por eso es que nos hemos besado en algunas ocasiones, ella solo es una gran amiga para mí.

- No tenía ni la menor idea – _un poco aliviada_ – aun así, ver esos besos me dolió demasiado

- Yo no tenía intención de que los vieras – _apretando su mano cariñosamente _– perdóname

- _Suspira_ – por supuesto que te perdono

- Entonces, Ayano Sugiura ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Si Toshino Kyoko – _sonriendo_ – si quiero

- _Dándole un rápido beso en los labios_ – mi propia novia tsundere

- ¡tonta! – _golpeando su brazo –_

- Ouch – _sobándose _– mañana tendré muchos moretones

- Por tonta _– riendo_ – y quiero dejarte algo claro, ya no te puedes besar con Funami _– celosa_ –

- Nunca más, mis labios solo serán para ti – _sonriendo -_

* * *

_Una disculpa por tardar tanto en subir este capitulo, simplemente no sabia muy bien como desarrollar este capitulo, las citas no se me dan bien '-' y aparte habia olvidado mi contraseña LOL, pero bueno aqui el capitulo espero que les haya agradado, dejen reviews para cualquier duda , aclaracion, critica lo que sea :D _


End file.
